We are a Rainbow
by cgaussie
Summary: Follows the story of my fan created Tallest, Almight Tallest Jozef. First Tallest of the Irken Empire. Woo. Go me. Chapter three: Yay, IT BURNS!!
1. Chapter One

We Are a Rainbow  
Written by: Cartman's Girl  
  
Notes: Finally, a story centring around one of my favourite fan-created characters, Tallest Jozef. Wish me luck. I'll need it…  
  
~*~  
  
Planet Corda. One day, it will be known throughout the universe as Planet Irk, but at the beginning of this tale, it's just ordinary plain as rain Corda. It's ruled by the mighty furry race of the Cordans. And, unlike the furries we know of which are the combination of everything good in humans and animals; they were the opposite. Cruel, malicious, murderous. Everything you would hate in someone, and more.  
  
Then there were the Irkens, the genetically created slaves of the Cordans. They controlled and ruled them through the Pak's on their backs. If an Irken was rebellious, the Pak was simply removed and after ten minutes the Irken would be dead. Course, now and then a few Rejects were created. The Cordans found pleasure in seeing their deformed states, and set them free in the wilderness on Cordan. Then they'd place bets on which ones would survive, which ones would be dead on the first day.  
  
They lost interest eventually, leaving the wild Rejected Irkens to their fates. Indeed, a lot met an early fate through the vicious animals in the wilds or just out of sheer stupidity. But that was merely nature's way of getting rid of the weaker Irkens. The stronger ones that were left, reigned supreme over the wilds. Their Pak's still being used to kill in order to eat, and get from one place to another. It was out here, in the wilds, where one particular smeet was hatched.  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day the small blue eyed smeet hatched forth from his egg. His mother, known as Rei was sat in the tall grass while the rest of her group were taking in the midday sun. This wasn't the first smeet to be born to Rei, she had mothered well over five other Irkens. Three females, two males. Her eyes lit up happily as she saw the shell slowly being broken away.  
  
"Smeets!" she used that term to call her own smeets to gather around to watch. Four of them complied, while her eldest son named Roko just kept preening his antennae. Reason being he had his eye on a pretty female. Rei shook her head, but looked down at the egg as she set it on the grass. Her youngest daughter, named Hei poked the egg.  
  
"When's it coming out Mom?" she asked eagerly, this being the first smeet hatching she'd witnessed.  
  
"Soon hon, soon." Rei replied, turning the egg over a few times. Suddenly, a small balled fist burst through the egg and vanished back inside. Two feet kicked the cracked part away and out slid the smeet. It's antennae were long and curled around the other in the new-born state. Rei gasped and scooped the smeet into her hands.  
  
"What is it Mom?" Hei asked, leaning over her Mother's shoulders to have a better look at her new sibling. Least no longer she'd be called the baby. Rei held the baby up to her face, and ran one of her antennae over it's head as it made tiny smeet sounds.  
  
"It's a boy!" she declared. Her other smeets, one named Pras who was the other male, grinned.  
  
"Oh good, least now there's an even number." He winked one of his black eyes at Hei.  
  
"What'll you name him, Mom?" Robsi asked, she being the second youngest girl. Rei frowned, thinking for a moment. She grinned slowly, and stroked the smeet's antennae as they uncurled – revealing how long they were.  
  
"Jozef." She said gently, "My little Jozef."  
  
~*~  
  
_Life was great, you know? I couldn't have asked for anything better. Growing with my sisters and brothers, and my Mother in the wilds with our group. I loved it. Hei, Toko, Robsi, Kod and Mali were the best siblings I could have asked for. I mean course we had arguments, like making fun of Roko when he tried to seduce any would-be girlfriend. I loved days like that… I wish with every day I could go back to them. And my Mother…  
  
_~*~   
  
"JOZEF!" Rei shouted, her voice echoing across the fields. "Where _is_ he?" she looked to Mali, "Mali, where's your brother?" Mali replied with a shrug. "You're very helpful." Meanwhile, there was a stream. Most Irkens kept away from it, since it'd cause a terrible reaction to their skin. Young Jozef was sat by it, watching the small creatures swim through it. He giggled to himself, curling his long antennae up into curls. He's about to reach into the water, when two hands grab him around the middle.  
  
"Agh!" he cried, turning his head around in shock.  
  
"Jozef I've been calling you! You know you're not meant to come this close to the stream!" Rei scolded somewhat, turning and walking away from the water while still carrying him.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom…" Jozef murmured. "I just wanted to see the watery stuff."  
  
"Well you know it's dangerous." She set him down and let him walk along besides her.  
  
"I know I know." Jozef was now five cycles old, and he was taller then his sisters Hei and Rosbi. Not natural, to say the least. Rei blamed his Father for being such a tall Irken. That was probably the reason that got him shot down by Cordans before Jozef was hatched, since he was easier to spot. Oh those Cordans. Sure, the Irkens were free out here, but so many more of their kind were bound in chains and made into slaves by the Cordans. Now and then they'd come out here, and shoot them down one by one. As if it was a game. It probably was, to most of them.  
  
~*~  
  
_As I look back on it… I still say I could have saved her. I could have saved most of my group if I were older and stronger. That day will stay alive forever, burned into my memory. I just wish I could escape it._

  
~*~  
  
A sound drifted on the wind; a sound Jozef had never heard before. He was used to all the sounds of the wilderness; but this one… this one sounded scary. A humming sound, and it was off in the distance. It was night time by now, and Jozef's long, sensitive antennae had picked up on the sound. He quirked his head to the side as he heard the sound grow closer, then it stopped all together.  
  
"Oh well." He said, before rolling over onto his side. But then another noise, a quieter humming sound. High-pitched frequency, yet soft. That's when Rei shot up, her eyes as wide as they could possibly be without them falling out of their sockets.  
  
"Cordans!" she whispered quietly, getting to her feet and rushing over to her smeets, and the other group members hissing the word 'cordans' as she went. Then it happened. A sudden burst of light erupted from the darkness, almost filling the whole area with light. The females of the group screamed, and grabbed their smeets, or eggs, and ran. Jozef was confused, what was happening?  
  
"RUN IDIOT!" Roko screamed as he leapt over Jozef who was still sat on the ground, and he vanished from sight. But then more lights, more and more. Landing on some of the females; the males of the group trying to ward off the light and who was behind it. Jozef got to his feet as he saw Roko pushed Zalla – his possible mate – into the bushes and then a smaller lightning blast. This one blue. It hit Roko, he let out a scream and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Roko!" Jozef cried, and tried to run over to help out his brother, but then Rei appeared out of seemingly no where and grabbed him.  
  
"Come on Jozef! While we have time!" she said, tears lining her face since she had also witnessed the murder of her eldest.  
  
"Mom what's going on!?" Jozef asked, still looking over at the fallen Roko.  
  
"They're after us again…" was all she said and ran off, taking Jozef with her. The males were the ones who the Cordans were killing, six gone already as well as their leader who had always been such a gentle Irken. Blasted twice and lost his life. Jozef shut his eyes as he was lead by his Mother into the woodlands, where the other females were running. They had no time to mourn, if they stopped for a second they'd be shot – or worse.  
  
Then the ambush. Cordans, out from everywhere. They shot females, but this time with other sorts of guns. Green. It seemed to just shock them, and when they fell, the Cordan's robots rushed out and pulled them out of sight. Rei stopped and pulled Jozef into another area, activating her pod legs and leaping up into the trees; still carrying Jozef despite the fact he was bigger then usual.  
  
"Mom.. what're they doing?" Jozef asked again, wanting a better answer this time. But Rei hushed him as they stopped running in the trees and just hung there. Below them, they saw the robots scanning the ground. Suddenly, the Cordans followed. On machines similar to the Earthling's Motorbikes; only hovering. Rei and Jozef held their breaths. They seemingly passed, and both let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well that-" Rei was cut short. A blast. Not a green one, a blue one hit her in the chest.  
  
"MOM!" Jozef cried out, but Rei was gone. She toppled clear out of the tree, landing on a few branches on her way down and thudded on the ground. She was obviously dead. Jozef sat in the tree, staring down at his fallen Mother. He couldn't believe it. How… how could they _do_ such a thing? What had his Mother ever done to them? What had Roko, and all the others ever done?  
  
"Up there!" a voice yelled out. The blinding lights all shot up, basking Jozef in the light. But he barely flinched at the lights, his gaze was locked with Rei. "What is that, a female or a male?" the same voice asked. It was difficult to tell, Jozef's antennae being exceptionally long. Jozef didn't listen to a word they were saying. He felt something inside him growing. It was a burning sensation. Like, his organs had caught fire. Then he did it.  
  
Jozef leapt right out of the tree, falling the full height and landed directly on a Cordan. Breaking it's neck in the process. This send the Cordans into a panic. They shot at him with the blue lasers shot at him. But he missed each one, snarling viciously as he swung from one tree, kicking at a Cordan as he did and leaping at another. Total utter chaos. An Irken, not even fully grown yet, taking on a whole group of Hunting Cordans. Quite a sight. After more then an hour of hunting and chasing, Jozef grew tired and thought he was done. He turned and began to climb his way through the trees. What happened just then, scared him. He was still young, and doing that… it made him even more scared. So scared, he didn't see the metallic neat flying at him through the darkness.  
  
--  
  
To be continued. Meh. Yeah. Whatever.


	2. Chapter Two

We are a Rainbow  
Chapter Two  
Written by: Cartman's Girl  
  
Notes: Thanks to all who commented, I wuv you all.  
  
--  
  
The hot sun was blisteringly… uh, hot that day. Jozef had never encountered anything like it. Living in the woodlands, he had always been sheltered by the enormous trees and vines. But now, the only shade in sight was that which kept the Cordans from getting heat stroke or dehydration. They could care less if a few Irkens died on the way; there was more then enough Irkens to go around.  
  
Jozef banged his head against the metal bars, he'd been doing this since he had been thrown into the cage. His brothers… no, brother and sisters… he had no idea what happened to them. Maybe they were dead, maybe they were going somewhere else. His mind was full of questions, so many questions and no one was about to answer him. He had attempted to talk to a Cordan before, but he had been hit with a stun ray.  
  
"Well… won't try that again." He muttered. Then he noticed one of the younger Cordans on the trip was watching him as he rode his hover craft. Jozef frowned at him, and made a snarl sound. The Cordan frowned back.  
  
"I feel sorry for the family that's gotta put up with you as it's slave." It muttered, before returning it's black pupil eyes back to where he was driving. Jozef blinked his blue eyes a few times. Slave? What was that? It sounded odd. Like saliva or something. Did slaves drool a lot? He didn't drool a lot… maybe he'd make a bad slave. But he couldn't think anymore, he shut his eyes and sat back.  
  
His wrists and legs were tied together, so he couldn't even stand and stretch his scrunched up legs. So, he just let his mind wander. He was now far from home. They'd been travelling for such a long time now, and he hadn't gotten any nourishment or anything. Not that it mattered, he was as skinny as a rake to begin with. And tall. He had noticed that, there were other Irkens. He didn't know them, but they were shorter them him; and majority of them were older then him too.  
  
Jozef recalled his Mother blaming his Father for his height… at the thought of his Rei, Jozef lowered his head down into his hands and just made a wheezing sound. He couldn't cry anymore, he had done that for days after they had captured him. His Mother… left laying there in the woodlands for anything to come along and eat. She didn't even get the traditional burial or anything. It wasn't fair. She hadn't done anything… she'd only tried to save him. That's all.  
  
~*~  
  
_Seeing my Mother's death… that was a horrible experience that I don't wish upon anyone. Well, maybe a few select people… but I knew I couldn't live in the past. She wouldn't want me to mourn like that, she'd want me to escape from these Cordans. And I was going to try with all my might, I wasn't going to give in without a fight._  
  
~*~  
  
"New load of Irkens!" shouted a voice, deep and menacing. It belonged to Aide. He was pretty much in charge of the place Jozef had awoken in. After drifting asleep due to heat exhaustion, the Irken had been spooked awake by the clanking of chains. Where he was… he didn't know. He couldn't see the skies, and there was no dirt on the ground and no signs of greenery. Just… hard smooth surfaces. Everywhere.  
  
"On your feat!" said another Cordan, as the cage which held Jozef slid open. Jozef glanced around, as the Cordan grabbed the chain which connected to his wrists. Apparently they had removed his leg cuffs, so he could walk. The Cordan gave a mighty tug on the chain, causing Jozef to literally fly out his cage and onto the ground.  
  
"Augh!" didn't hurt, just surprised him. Jozef glowered, and snarled at the Cordan; who if you want to know, was named Geo.  
  
"Whoa, what's with this guy?" he asked one of the Cordans who had accompanied Jozef from the trapping to here.  
  
"Ah, just a freakish Reject. More freakier then usual." Came the response of a female, as she dusted off her dirty pants. As Geo had his concentration elsewhere, that's when Jozef struck. He kicked out one of his feet, connecting with Geo's head. Geo lost his balance and fell over, and Jozef then whipped the chain around in the air.  
  
"Attempted escapee, attempted escapee!" a robotic voice blared out from everywhere at once. Any Cordan who attempted to come close to Jozef, ended up becoming chummy with the thick chain that Jozef how whipped around more and more frequently. If he had to run, he couldn't whip it around as much as he was now; and they had one up on him. They had guns.  
  
"RAUGH!" Jozef screamed out as a ray hit him, stunning him again. He fell onto his side, coughing in pain as the chain fell down onto his body giving him more sores and bruises. In the instant he fell, Cordans rushed up and chained his feet together again, and his hands behind his back.  
  
"What do we do with him, sir?" asked the female, who had a foot squarely on Jozef's head. Given the opportunity she would have brought it down hard and squashed his head. Aide frowned at Jozef,  
  
"Administer the pak." He said coldly, "No antiseptic." Some Cordans looked shocked, sure Irkens were scum but they gave them antiseptic… reason being the application of a pak wasn't gentle. But the female, her name being Aziel nodded.  
  
"Yes sir. Get this scum to the Applicator!" Jozef was thus dragged away, over the smooth ground. Hitting bumps now and then. He looked up at the Cordans as they dragged him, trying to form a question with his dry sore throat. But no noise came.  
  
"What… what're they going to do to me now?" he thought to himself, his antennae were tingling. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
~*~  
  
_Pak application… ugh… I could have lived without one… I was born without one, I would have been happy to die without one. But… that was their only way of trying to control me. Those…_  
  
~*~  
  
Jozef looked worried. And he should be. His body was stretched out over a table, a table which was specially shaped so it could hold the Irken body. But, Jozef being larger; they had to use more cables to hold him down. He couldn't see it, but a menacing machine was hanging down above his back.  
  
Oh it was an awful looking thing. Two long hot metal prods sticking out of a round ball, the ball connected to the giant machine that hung down from above. Buttons and lights on it flashed and beeped, awaiting for it to be brought to life. Underneath the ball, hung a pak. It's dots were pale blue, awaiting to be connected.  
  
"All right then tough guy. Let's see how you can handle THIS baby." Aide smirked and he flicked the machine on. Jozef heard the machine roar to life, then he also felt it. Oh, you have no idea of the pain he was feeling. Like drills, boring down into his spine. He screamed out in pain, the drills going deeper and deeper. His blood gushed from the holes it caused, the drills didn't only drill. They burned. Burned like the fire of the sun's surface.   
  
Some Cordans looked disgusted at the sounds he was making, as well as the machine. And they had witnessed many a pak application, just not one without the aid of antiseptic. Suddenly the drills ripped back out of Jozef's back; and the pak was secured. Cables shot out from it, travelling down the bored holes and latching onto Jozef's spine. Then more pain. Electricity ran through his body. Reaching all ends. His fingers, his feet, his antennae, his brain, nothing was spared of the tingling sensation.  
  
"…Sir, are you sure he'll survive?" Aziel asked as she watched.  
  
"No. Why do you think I said no antiseptic?" Aide replied simply as he lit a cigar-like stick and puffed at it. Aziel nodded, and the machine was switched off. Jozef hung there on the table, not moving. His long thin antenna uncurled and hung on the floor.  
  
"Somebody get a clean up crew in here." Aide snorted, and as soon as he mouthed it, small Cordans ran up with buckets and mops. They didn't bother moving Jozef, so they cleaned up near his head since he had lost a bit of bodily fluids out of his mouth.  
  
"I dunno what these guys were so scare about, he ain't so-" started one Cordan, but Jozef whipped his head up, snarled and sank his jagged teeth into the Cordan's ear. The cleaner screamed and ripped his head away, loosing the ear. Jozef spat it out seconds later, and snarled more viciously at the other cleaners. Aide lost his cigar, he kinda dropped it when this happened.  
  
"…you think he'd die, huh?"  
  
~*~  
  
_Heh, nope… like I said, I was NOT going to give up without a fight. After I was taken off the applicator I was thrown into another room. This one had no windows, no ways of seeing what was going on around me. Just… mirrors. The ceiling, the walls, the floor. Memories of that room still scare me, and I have no idea why._  
  
~*~  
  
Jozef sighs as he lays down on the floor. His bare body, was now covered in clothes. So tight fitting he couldn't even dig his nails under it to peel it off. It was almost like a second layer of skin to his body. Deep brown wasn't his colour obviously. He opened his eyes, and stared back at himself. Boy, he looked a mess. Bruises, smeers of blood, cuts, wounds, dust… he needed a clean.  
  
"Up we go…" he said quiet and sat up, and licked his hand with his tongue and began preening himself. It was the only safe way to. Sure, his body would fizzle at water, bus his saliva did no problem to it. He figured his skin fizzled is because their bodies can only take in specific amounts of Oxygen at a time. And, since he had heard water had some oxygen in it – it caused his body to go into over drive and burn. Was just a theory. Kinda good for an Irken who had been raised away from civilization.  
  
He sighed deeply, and looked up at himself. Man, he looked even worse from above. Everywhere he looked, he saw his now pale blue eyes stare back at him. They used to be a lush blue, like the flowers that grew around where he used to live. Now they were dull… now they looked like his Mom's. What would she say if she saw him now? Probably to clean himself properly and to get out of those clothes. Heh… Jozef smiled slightly, then shut his eyes. Least now he couldn't see himself.  
  
-  
  
"He's a lunatic!" Aide sneered, sipping his alcohol. Aziel nodded, and sipped her own drink. "What kind of Irken can survive THAT and have enough energy to rip out a Cordan's ear?" Aziel shrugged, leaning back in her seat.  
  
"He's one tough cookie, I'll give him that." She said calmly, "If you can break him, he'll be some slave that's for sure."  
  
"Bah. I've broken Irkens like him and I'll break HIM if it's the last thing I do." Aide growled at her,  
  
"You have NEVER handled something like this before Aide, admit it." Aziel snapped, she knew Aide well. They'd known each other since they were pups growing up together in Corda's capital. Aide rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine, not like him. But it's a challenge, a challenge I'm going to meet." He slammed his fist onto the table, causing some glasses to shake due to the vibration. Aziel rolled her eyes this time.  
  
"Maybe he's just insane."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Insane. You know, crazy. So crazy he doesn't even feel pain or anything like it. I think he's a bit too dangerous. Everyone who goes near him needs a laser, but how do we let Cordans know that when they don't know him? Huh? I don't want to be responsible if he eats someone's HEAD next time." Aziel drank her drink again, lasting the last sip. Aide nodded,  
  
"I think I know…" Aziel's ears perked up.  
  
"Oh really, care to share?"  
  
"Well, let's just say. If this pain doesn't set him straight – nothing will." Aide grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together. Oh yes, this plan will work for sure. An Irken's antennae are it's most prized possession, if they ever fall into pain or turmoil… Jozef WOULD be broken. Coming the next day…  
  
[To be continued!]


	3. Chapter Three

We are a Rainbow  
Chapter Three  
By: Cartman's Girl  
  
Jozef woke with a start, one of the mirrors were moving, then it slid completely open. He snarled when he saw the shadows of Cordan's, but he was silenced by a stun ray again. He was getting used to those things, that's for sure. He was dragged from the room by the arms, and thrown into another cage full of locks and chains to attach to his slim limbs.  
  
"Ughnmm?" he murmered, and opened his eyes. Before him stood a Cordan, dressed entierly in black leather. Yow, this ain't gonna be good. He grins, showing off his sharp teeth at Jozef. Jozef's antennae tingled, he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. Then he noticed, his antennae were being held out painfully straight, laid out in front of his head.  
  
"Hey!" Jozef cried out, trying to pull his antenane free. The Cordan, named BillyBob, grinned evilly at the Irken's attempts. Then he held up a metal clad hand, it grasped a long pair of hot tongs. Being held by the tongs was a pure white ball, with a hole running through the middle. A highly thin hole… thin enough for an antennae to be slipped through and then have the hot ball attach itself to the anenane.  
  
"Get ready for a wild time, kid." BillyBob grinned. He took one of Jozef's antennae in his free hand, and slid the ball onto it. It wasn't touching any antennae yet, but then it came to near the base of his spine and it touched and connected, and burned into his antennae. Jozef shut his eyes and let out a silent scream. No words could express what he was feeling now.  
  
And it didn't stop. As one was applied, another one was slowly slid over the same antennae. Eventually, one whole antennae was decorated with the pure white balls. Four on each antennae. Then the other was done, and man, BillyBob was enjoying this. Sadistic meanie! 

Finally the applications were done with, and Jozef was thrown back into the mirror room. He remained on the floor, not daring to move. Moving made it hurt. Everything made pain throb it's way down his antennae into ever inch of his body. It wasn't fair… he'd tried all this time and still he was stuck here. Maybe it'd be best to give in for now… let them think they've won…  
  
~*~  
  
_Having one's soul broken is a feeling even words can't express. Everything I had hoped to happen didn't… I was doomed to remain in the Cordans' grip of power until my dying day… so I might as well have accepted it._  
  
~*~  
  
The mirrored door slowly slid open, and Jozef moved away from the door to the corner of the room. He was cowering. Dear Slark what has he lowered himself to. A Cordan guard looked in, smirking cruelly as he saw the state of him. Jozef's antennae were still painful, he had dried blood on his back and scars and bruises.  
  
"Oh your feet, you're about to be evaluated. NOW." Snapped the guard. Jozef quickly got to his feet, his height towering over the short Cordan that came up to his chest. "Right." Soon the tall Irken was being was being led through a long corridor. More metal, more dim light. Another door slammed open and he was shoved into the room. He tripped, slamming into the floor.  
  
"Ow…" he moaned. He sat up on his knees, then blinked as he realised there was 3 Cordan's in the room. Not including guards with lasers.   
  
"You have a name?" Warner, the oldest Cordan present asked. Jozef choked slightly, and rubbed at his eyes.  
  
"J-Jozef…" he replied quietly.  
  
"Speak up!" snapped the Signa.  
  
"Jozef!" Jozef cried, before leaning back.  
  
"Ah yes… the troubled reject." Said Warner, tapping his finger tips together. "We've heard all about you. Attacking guards, cleaners, General's… but you seem tamer now."  
  
"Think he's ready?" asked Mollusc, the third Cordan.  
  
"Whoever dares buy him can deal with him." Said Warner.  
  
"They can clearly see the white balls; they know what they're buying."  
  
~*~  
  
_They had 'tamed' me, as they so put it… stripped me of my feeling of freedom, my love of life… fools. Nothing they could do would take my love of living away from me. I wanted a better world for myself and I'd go through Heaven and Hell itself to get it…  
  
How did I know I HAD to go through Heaven and Hell…?  
  
_~*~  
  
"Ew he's so SKINNY." A little girl Cordan made a face as she saw Jozef. He'd been taken to the local trading arena where slaves were traded, sold, bought, and sometimes killed. Jozef barely flinched as children threw bits of food at him, even if he could do something he wouldn't. They were children. Not their fault their parents had raised them wrong.  
  
He tugged at the chains on his legs and arms. The other Irken's in the arena were free to walk around, but due to his white ball classification he had to remain immobile all throughout the ordeal. Hanging his head, Jozef ignored the burning sensation of thousands of eyes glaring at him, criticizing him…  
  
"My IS a big one." Said a deep voice. The voice made Jozef lift his head, searching for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Are you interested sir? I should warn you he is partly insane and a reject." Replied a shorter Cordan who was one of the sellers present.  
  
"I can see that fool! Not every Irken has 8 white balls to his antennae! He's tall. That's important. Tall means stronger, stronger means better. I'll take him." Replied a big Cordan. He was rather big, and obviously rich by the looks of his robes.  
  
"Very well sir... this way…"  
  
~*~  
  
_Being a slave wasn't my life's dream, believe me… but my master wasn't as bad as the other Cordan's I'd met. Oddly enough he was very kind to me; maybe due to my height and muscular strength… course the other slaves he owned hated me. It was to be expected._  
  
~*~  
  
"Jozef!" the voice rang out from down the hallway. Jozef lifted his head, propping his mop up against the wall and hurried down the hallway and came to a halt by the door, where his master Mr. Beja was stood.  
  
"Jozef my boy, we're getting in a new slave today. Show her the ropes won't you?" Mr. Beja asked, hands on his jacket's pockets.  
  
"Sir yes sir." Jozef nodded.  
  
"That's my boy." Mr. Beja then walked out the door, opened by Jozef, to collect the new recruit. Jozef stood at the door, blinking suddenly. A girl? Mr. Beja had only owned male slaves; since they were stronger… maybe this one was to be a maid to bring him meals?  
  
"Here she is." Mr. Beja re-entered, followed by the female. Oh. The whole world stopped turning for Jozef in that instant. She was beautiful. Long flowing antennae, beautiful pink eyes and she wore a simple white dress.  
  
"Jozef, this is Queenie. Queenie, Jozef." Mr. Beja gestured to her. Queenie narrowed her eyes at the tall Irken male,   
  
"Charmed." She said, but by the tone of her voice she didn't mean it. But Jozef was never the smart chap, remember. He took that as she actually was charmed.  
  
"Queenie, Jozef is to show you around for today." Mr. Beja told the girl, and then walked off to head to work. Jozef shut the door behind him, turning to the girl.  
  
"Well... um… right! Show you… the ropes… wait, what ropes?" Jozef blinked, and Queenie just gave him a sceptical look.  
  
~*~  
  
_Oh, Queenie… my beloved Queenie… she was so beautiful, so wonderful… being with her made me so happy, so giddy… no one had ever made me feel like this before…  
  
_~*~  
  
"You IDIOT! You're meant to rinse THEN lather!" Queenie was exasperated. Jozef had offered to help her wash out the dishes; both with specialised gloves on. Too bad Jozef had never been a kitchen Irken.  
  
"Oh, OH right!" he grinned, nodding. Gosh, she was so helpful to point out what he was doing wrong then point out the right way to go about it.  
  
"Sheesh." She muttered, going back to drying and putting away. "I hope this is over soon, I have a book I want to read." Jozef stopped, looking at her with one antennae rising slowly.  
  
"Read?" he asked.  
  
"…you don't know what reading _is_?" Queenie asked, almost dropping a plate. Jozef shook his head,   
  
"No, what is it?" he asked, eager to learn something new. Queenie muttered under her breath about being with a stupid lout.  
  
"Words that stay forever. You learn to read them, meaning to speak out what it says. I know how to read because my last mistress sought it important for us to know. I guess YOU never learnt." She put some dishes away, before glaring at him. "Get back to washing."  
  
"Sorry, sorry." He went back to washing the dishes out, "So… reading are words that you speak but is also… there?"  
  
"Written." Queenie said. He paused, finishing the washing and stacking them up. He looked at her, smiling slightly.  
  
"Could you teach me to read?" he asked. Queenie stared at him blankly. Well. Least it'd give her something else to do that involved reading, even if it was teaching this pathetic Irken.  
  
"Yeah, sure, sure." She waved a hand. Queenie screamed, since Jozef had suddenly thrown his arms around her and lifted her up off the floor happily. Well he WAS taller then her remember.  
  
"Oh THANK you!"  
  
~*~  
  
_Queenie made my life more worth living… she taught me reading, numbers, writing… everything. Sure took me over a couple years to learn it ALL but she tried. And while all this was happening I was becoming a fast favourite of Mr. Beja. He even began teaching me about Cordan's history and their way of life. He said it'd be important if I was sold to anyone else… my life's plan of a free land was on hold for now.  
  
I had much to learn.  
  
_[To be continued]


	4. Chapter Four

We are a Rainbow

Chapter Four

Written by Cartman's Girl

Jozef rolled over on his bed. It was small and cramp, but it served its purpose. He yawned loudly, scratching at his antennae. He was dreaming again… his real escape from working all day, and tonight was a nice dream…  
  
_Oh the colours… so many colours. Red, green, blue… colours he didn't even know what to call. All swirling, then turning into an actual rainbow mass and hurtling themselves into something's eye. Then there was screaming and silence.  
  
_He sat up, blinking a couple of times. Shaking his antennae he rubbed at his eyes and face.  
  
"That was confusing." He muttered, suddenly the door slammed open in his room; sort of crushing his foot in the process. "OWW!!" he rubbed his foot painfully, glaring at who opened his door. It was Lall, another slave.  
  
"Jozef, want some news?" he asked quietly. Jozef blinked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Mr. Beja's dead." Lall said. Silence flooded into the room, Jozef was shocked. Mr. Beja was dead… that meant they'd be sold again, to a possibly meaner Cordan. His thoughts were cut off by Lall.  
  
"He left you this." He threw a parcel wrapped in brown paper at Jozef, and walked out of the room. He didn't care what Jozef got, he didn't care for the blue eyed tall one. Besides, he'd find out soon enough. Jozef stared at the parcel on his lap. A… gift?  
  
"Wow…" he'd never gotten a gift before; he picked up the tag and read it aloud. "Jozef, this was given to me years ago when I was still thin... but could never wear due to the colours hurting my eyes… I hope you enjoy wearing it." He blinked. Hurt his eyes? He eyed the parcel, now afraid to open it.  
  
"Oh come on it's a gift… it can't bite. Can it?" Jozef gave in and pulled the string and the paper fell open. His eyes widened. It was… a full suit. It had a jacket, with a robe to go under and a vest, special belt for his waist… and the colours! There was every colour of the rainbow on it, and even more so!  
  
Shutting his door he pushed his bed up against it to disallow anyone to walk in on him. He pulled his ragged clothes off, and began dressing himself. Pants, under shirt, followed by the white vest that clasped over his chest. It had golden ridges and red buttons on its front. He smiled, and then pulled the robe on. It was a yellow hue, with patterns of colours spilling over it.  
  
Then the belt, it was red, orange, yellow, blue, green, indigo and violet. It fit snugly, and actually morphed itself to suit itself to his thin waist. Lastly the jacket went on, golden lining and the patterns were hard to describe. The sleeves had red dots on pure white, then rainbows and splashes of colour in patterns all over it.   
  
"Ooohhh…" he said quietly as he looked in the mirror Mr. Beja had given him. He looked so… dignified. He'd never looked so impressive before!  
  
~*~  
  
_Mr. Beja's parting gift to me meant more then anything in my possession… I was never one for material possessions but this jacket… the robe, the whole suit… it seemed to spark something deep within that had been dormant since my capture._  
  
~*~  
  
Then it happened. Light happened to shine in through the window, the suit seemed to react and light up. It seemed to let off waves of colours of light, bouncing off the mirror and illuminating the room even more. Jozef had to shut his eyes slightly, they were strong. But not as painful as one would expect.  
  
"I can see why it hurt…" he said, rubbing his eyes. Wait. Mr. Beja had told him how sensitive to bright light Cordan's were, that's why their houses and buildings were mostly dark, obviously who gave him the present hadn't known how delicate they were to light.  
  
He quickly undressed again, putting the suit into its bag again and under his bed. He had a feeling it would come in handy one day. Once he was back in his normal gear, he headed out of his room and down the hall. All the slaves were sitting around, not sure what to do.  
  
Soon other Cordan's arrived, taking Mr. Beja's body away to be buried. The slaves couldn't be present; they weren't family and they WERE slaves after all. Jozef felt slightly hurt at that. Mr. Beja was more then a master to him, he was the closest thing to a father figure he'd ever had.  
  
But now he was gone, and without knowing it had brought Jozef back into reality. Back to the memory of what had happened, what would continue happening to Irken's long after he'd die himself. Narrowing his eyes, Jozef swore something that day. Swore on the memory of his Mother and Mr. Beja that the Cordan's ruling would NOT last forever.  
  
He'd make sure of it.  
  
~*~  
  
_But of course we were sold again… more Cordan's came, grabbing we slaves. For once allowing us to bring ONE article of possession we owned. I carried my bag, and due to my antennae white balls they wouldn't dare taking it from my hands. I guess being dubbed insane had its perks…_  
  
~*~  
  
"I'll take her." Said a feminine voice, gesturing to Queenie. Jozef blinked arms still around his parcel where he was chained to the floor. He looked at Queenie. She… she was being sold separately?  
  
"Glad to know I didn't have to wait here all day." Queenie muttered. Jozef reached out with one hand, trying to reach her.  
  
"Q-Queenie?" he asked.  
  
"Oh what is it?" she asked, glaring at him.  
  
"I… I don't want you to go…" Jozef said quietly.  
  
"Well tough bread sticks, I'm being sold now. I guess we'll never see each other again. Pity." Queenie did smirk slightly though. No more idiotic Jozef around her 24/7.  
  
"I… I'll miss you…" he said, eyes lowering.  
  
"Whatever." She lifted her gaze as the seller was gesturing to her now. "Well bye Jozef." She walked off, leaving Jozef with his eyes to the floor. Tears were welling up now; his chest felt like it was on fire. He looked up to see her vanish through the giant doors, and she was gone.  
  
"…I love you…"

~*~

_It was like witnessing the death of my Mother all over again… she was gone. So quickly. I felt she would have been around with me forever… I was hoping we'd have smeets' together one day, to hold her in my arms to protect her from the rest of the world…_

_But now she was gone. Why…? Why was it that… everyone I seemed to care about was taken away from me? Is this a punishment? If so, what have I done? Well sure. I've killed a Cordan a few times, ripped one's ear off, caused trouble…_

_I don't think that meant I could be beaten emotionally over and over again…_

_I still love Queenie… but it is true this wasn't the last time I'd see her._

~*~

The rest of the day was a stained blur to Jozef. He heard voices, but didn't pay attention to what was said. The slaves he'd worked along with for the past 20 odd years were sold. Wow. 20 years had passed… it had seemed so quickly to him. It seemed only yesterday his pak was bored onto his back, and balls seared onto his antennae.

He shuddered at the memory. Why couldn't he forget them? Why, why, why. No one wanted to buy him now; the white balls were a curse yet again. Maybe he'd be taken away to be killed, yeah that'd be his fate. Jozef sighed, lowering his head to the ground and rested it there.

"Why must I be left alone…" he muttered to himself. No one answered; it was a rhetorical question of course. Jozef slowly sat up again. His tear streamed face was pale now, he felt sick to the stomach. Life was sucking very much now.

Suddenly a Cordan rushed up to him, skidding to a halt far enough so if Jozef did attack, he'd be held back by his shackles.

"You, uh, Jozef?" he asked, beady black eyes looking sort of like he was in awe of the tall one.

"Ugh." Jozef grunted in response.

"You used to work for a Mr. Beja right?" Jozef lifted his head now, staring at the Cordan blankly. He nodded. "Well… we just found his will and… well… he sorta left everything to you." Can you imagine the stare he got?

"…meaning?" Jozef asked.

"Meaning… you know own everything he owned. You're… you aren't a slave now. You're… free I guess." The Cordan could barely say these words; they tasted like bitter ash in his mouth. A free Irken? With money, power, wealth? That was just WRONG.

"Wow…" Jozef lifted his head to the cold metal ceiling and dull lights. Then. A small smile was born on his face. It began growing, until Jozef was grinning from antennae to antennae. "**_YES_**!!!" he screamed happily.

~*~

_I could never express the thanks towards Mr. Beja… he had literally granted my one wish. Freedom. But mine wasn't enough… I saw Irken's around me that day. Mothers with smeets', and sometimes they'd be separated… I didn't only want my freedom._

_My kind deserved it. And I was the one to bring it to them._

[To be continued!]


End file.
